Our Story
by youmeandmusic
Summary: What more is there to say? She is so beautiful. She's funny without being mean. She's smarter than anyone else I know. Even though people do disappoint you, you get a say in who hurts you. I liked my choices and hoped that everything worked out for the better no matter how much pain I suffered in between. I loved her.


**SUMMARY:**Brittany was the new teacher at WMHS and was instantly faced with the beautiful yet wild Santana. Through the stages of their relationship, they learnt lessons about life and things about themselves. As their minds go back to the moment where everything was right, their love for each other still remains strong as ever, but would there be closure to the words and feelings yet to be spoken after all these years?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Hey! Well first of all, thank you for even clicking on this story :P If there are mistakes with punctuation, grammar, etc please correct me through either a review or PM :) I would love to hear what you all think, what you enjoyed or what you didn't enjoy as much :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

The first moment I saw that sparkling smile.

The first moment I heard that melodic laugh.

The first moment I saw those bright sapphire eyes.

The first moment I saw those golden curls blowing in the wind.

The first moment I saw those tender, rosy lips.

The first moment I saw you.

Your hair was a rich shade of the summer sun, it flowed in waves and you had such glowing, fair skin. Your eyes, framed by sweeping eyelashes, were a dark sky blue, and seemed to pierce through my exterior body and gaze into my damaged soul. You had a straight nose with high cheekbones and luscious lips- your beauty was breathtaking, alluring, from the first moment I saw you, I was ensnared and stood no chance of escape.

I am no angel; in fact I am the complete opposite. My sharp tongue often inflicts pain upon anyone who dares to cross me, but I am not a wicked person. My past wasn't ghastly nor was it dainty; most of my childhood was spent in a grand house but the secrets were always lurking around in the shadows; cracking the seemingly perfect walls. All my life I was shaped and drilled into thinking that 'love' was an illusion and everyone was just deluding themselves to fall deeper into a fantasy world to feel some like of satisfaction, even though it is temporary. It may have been because of this very belief that ultimately shifted your mind into leaving through that door, 6 years ago.

That one year that I spent with you during senior year, conflicted me. How could one person challenge every mindset I've based my whole life on? My mind wouldn't- no couldn't let my heart win this battle. Mainly I was perplexed was to why, such a pure and beautiful person would risk everything just to hold my fragile hands.

As our glances turned into a handhold, then progressively to soft kisses; I knew that I was falling in love, something I vowed never to do. "There's just too much to lose and we don't want to be vulnerable, right?" My mum would always ask me with that cunning smile, and politely I'll always answer with the same answer, "No we don't want that." Maybe that's why I turned to poetry, it voiced out every emotion I thought I wouldn't be allowed to experience.

I miss our times together. The way you played with my fingers, delicately wrapping it around yours. The way you leaned your head against my shoulder, quietly sighing. When you glanced at me, your lips curled into a small and loving smile. The moment our lips met, I swear the earth would stop rotating. Our conversations were always silly yet vulnerable.

Remember the promise ring I gave you? I pretended to forget about Valentine's Day, how silly of you to actually believe me. You scrunched your eyebrows and your eyes followed my hand as I reached into the pocket of my coat. I bent down on one knee and gave you a nervous smile; I wanted to make you happy with this gift. Those blue eyes comically widened, your hands flew up to cover your mouth.

All I wanted in that moment was to really propose, you looked so beautiful under the moonlight. Your cheeks turned an adorable pink colour due to the winter breeze and your eyes... all time and matters that had burdened me, stopped. And I was there, with one knee on the stone cold ground and I _knew_ the love I had for you ran through my blood and consumed every fibre within my body.

"Brittany, this is a promise ring." I saw your lips twitch and your eyes slowly soften. As I opened the box, you let out a choked sob.

"With this ring I will promise you a few things."

You tore your gaze away from the ring and stared deeply into my eyes.

"I promise to always, at your request, bake you pancakes even though it is 1am in the morning." You chuckled softly. "I promise to dress up in a unicorn costume for Halloween any year you want me to." Your goofy grin was what made me take a deep breath and really confess my feelings.

"I promise to kiss you every time as if it were our first. I promise to always feel the complete warmth in my heart when your hands are tightly wrapped around mine. I promise to always be completely in awe of your beauty. I promise to always feel a rush of joy when I see you." Your eyes were shining with tears and as one was trailing down your cheek, I shifted my eyes. This was it, no more backing down.

"I promise to... never stop loving you, my love for you in the morning would be the same as the love I have for you in the star-filled night."

That was the first time I admitted that I loved you. It shook me yet I felt alive. All those black and white colours my parents have streamed into my life were finally being painted by you. You opened my ears to the singing birds, my eyes to the sun lit world and my heart to joy.

Despite all the fights and disagreements we've had, I'll always remember the better times. That seems like the only way I can repay you for everything that you had done for me. Even though we didn't get our fairytale ending, you helped me through my darkest days and laughed with me through the good days, for that I'm thankful for what we had and I hope you are too.

I really did love you.


End file.
